The Dragonborn
by bluebooties22
Summary: Hey guys first HTTYD story. hope you like!


Chapter 1: The Fishing Tradgedy

Hiccup was sat at the docks waiting for his mothers fishing boat to arrive. He had been doing so for 2 years now since they were reported missing. Nothing could make him budge, not even a snowstorm. Hiccup heard footsteps behind him, but still didn't turn around. Astrid Hofferson came and sat down next to him,looking into the pools of emerald green eyes he bore. She saw bags forming underneath them, making him look even more depressed than he already was. Astrid spoke a single sentence, being careful to not hurt his feelings. "You can talk to me, you know."

Eventually, the young, auburn-haired viking replied. "Yeah, I know, it's just, I'm really upset, because not only have I lost a mother, but a sister as well." Astrid was shocked at this.

"Y-you had a SISTER?!"

"Please don't remind me."

"Hiccup had a sister.." she repeated quietly to herself.

"I thought I said _don't remind me_!" Hiccup whispered, his voice getting dangerously low. A tear ran down Hiccup's cheek as he was reminded about the sister he thought he lost two years ago. The silence that was hanging between him and Astrid was so disturbing, but Hiccup was too shy to do anything about it. Astrid couldn't take it any more and punched Hiccup on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?!" he retorted.

"That, was for getting angry at me."

"Wasn't my fault you remi-" He was interupted by a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And, that was for, everything else." Astrid stuttered as she ran back to her hut, leaving Hiccup dumbfounded.

* * *

4 years later (Hiccup is 19 now)

Hiccup and Toothless were standing (in Toothles's case sitting) at the docks waiting for the new ship from the Meathead Clan to arrive at Berk. Hiccup had been told that there was someone just like him to be taught how to train dragons for the Meathead Clan. This had excited Hiccup, but he had still been worried about Astrid, because recently, she had been bitten by a rouge Whispering Death. Recently, Hiccup found out that Astrid really loved him and proposed to her, he was so worried he almost stopped riding Toothless. Astrid luckily knocked some sense into him by punching him hard with her one good arm and telling him to wait for the new dragon trainer. A few minutes later the ship could be seen sailing towards the docks at top speed. Hiccup watched them as they docked quickly, but carefully. As they sailed into the docks a girl dressed in blue stood up and made her way to the end of the ship. As she got off, she tripped on a rotten plank of wood and fell flat on her face. The whole ship began to roar with laughter, including the captain. Hiccup helped her up, and caught the leather satchel that the crew threw off the ship. As she turned around to take the satchel from him, Hiccup saw her beautiful eyes, a sky blue. The girl looked up into his eyes, like pools of emerald. She looked at the Night Fury sat next to him. They looked almost identical. Big pupils, green pools of emerald, both staring with curiosity. For a split second, she thought she had seen him before. Her mother had had a picture of an auburn haired muscular man with a thick auburn coloured beard, standing next to a small, lanky boy with auburn hair too. When she was five, a crew member that had told her that the man was her father, Stoick, and the boy her 7 year old brother, Hiccup the Useless. To the girl, he didn't look useless at all. I mean, he was standing next to a Night Fury for Odin's sake! Her daydream ended when Hiccup stuck out a hand to introduce himself.

"Hey there. My name's Hiccup. What's yours?"

"U-um, my name's Skyla. What's his name?" Skyla pointed to the Night Fury.

"Oh! That's Toothless! Do you have a dragon?" he asked.

"No, not yet, but on the island I lived at I saw what I call a Light Fury. She's like a Night Fury, but completely white apart from her sky blue eyes. I called her Sky."

Hiccup was shocked. Skyla was exactly like him. She was a hiccup. He decided to start to get to know her.

"So," he asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," Skyla replied. "One brother."

"What's his name?"

"H-h.."

"Yes?"

Skyla mustered all the courage she could. She took a deep breath..

"Hiccup." She closed her eyes in fear, expecting him to explode with anger. Hiccup's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"S-say again?"

"Hiccup."

"M-me?"

"Yes! Look if you don't believe me!" she shoved the picture of Hiccup and Stoick in his face. Hiccup looked carefully into Skyla's eyes, and after some pretty careful observing, his eyes got even wider.

"Mom's eyes.." he murmered. Hiccup quickly snapped back into reality. "Come on! We gotta go see dad now!" Skyla found herself being dragged by the cuff of her sleeve to the chieftians hut. Toothless followed close behind.

* * *

The cheiftians hut was bigger than Skyla thought. She and Toothless were told to stay downstairs as Hiccup went upstairs to get Stoick. As he was making his way up the staircase, his prosthetic slipped, and Skyla got up and instantly helped him up. Hiccups eyes went wide again, as he saw something different in Skyla. Her eyes looked like a dragon's.

"T-thanks!" Hiccup stuttered. Skyla just smiled and walked back to her spot next to Toothless. Whilst Hiccup was upstairs, Skyla spoke to Toothless in Dragonese.

_"So, how did you lose your left tailfin?"_ Skyla asked, curiously.

_"Well, Hiccup shot me down, trying his hardest to become popular, and broke off my tailfin whilst doing it."_ Toothless replied bluntly.

_"And you let him become your rider because...?"_

_"He cut me free and became my source of survival."_

_"Still, I.."_ Skyla was cut short when Hicup and Stoick came down the stairs.

"So, dad, I would like you to meet Skyla!" Hiccup introduced. Skyla turned her head and looked deep into Stoick's emerald green eyes. Despite the scowl on his face and furrowed brow, she still saw his surprised eyes.

"Wait, Hiccup, did ya say Skyla?" Stoick asked in wonder.

"Yep, the one and only, Skyla Haddock!" Stoick looked in wonder at Skyla. He saw Valhallarama's sky blue eyes and sunshine blond hair. Strangely though, her hair seeed to have a blue tint to it.

"S-Skyla?"

"D-dad?" Stoick's scowl he wore on his face disappeared in an instant. Skyla ran towards him and got the first real hug of her life. Though, she gave the same reaction as Hiccup.

"Dad...Can't...Breathe.."

"Oh, right, heheh!" Stoick let his 15 year old daughter go from his mammoth grip. "Hiccup, why don' ya go and show Skyla around the island! Ah have some buisness to attend to at the Mead Hall! So, see ya at dinner!"

* * *

Hiccup took Skyla to the dragon training ring first, and she saw his friend, Tuffnut, teaching all the younger children of the villiage how to train dragons. The first steps were getting on and off it without breaking an arm or a leg.

"So," stated Hiccup. "That's what you're gonna be doing, but to men half your size!"

"Hiccup," started Skyla, "I'd love to learn how to train dragons and everything, but I kinda wanna stay with you and dad, 'cause I've only just met you and all.."

"Oh, yeah, I totally understand, yeah..." Hiccup mentally face-palmed himself for not realising. "So, do ya wanna go se Astrid?" He was wondering whether she would like Skyla or not, because she definately didn't like Heather when she came to Berk. Maybe Astrid will like her more because she's my sister.


End file.
